custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Mushroom Kingdom (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140302155906
Wimzie's House is a half-hour Canadian children's television program which ran on YTV from 1995 to 1996, and in the United States on Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) from October 1, 1997 to September 28, 2001.1 The show has also aired at least as early as 1995 and through the late-1990s on CBC Television, and on Radio-Canada (as La Maison de Ouimzie). The show also aired on Nickelodeon's preschool programming block Nick Jr. from January 21, 2000 – April 26, 2002, and on CBS as part of Nick Jr. on CBS from September 16, 2000 – September 7, 2002, then returned after a four-year hiatus from September 17, 2005 and was seen through September 9, 2006. Reruns of the show currently air in the United States on qubo, and in Canada on the Cookie Jar Toons block on This TV and in syndication as part of the Cookie Jar Network block.2 The series was produced by Cinar (now Cookie Jar Entertainment), with the PBS telecasts presented by Maryland Public Television, and Children's Television Workshop from 1997 – 2000, then Sesame Workshop from 2000 – 2002. The show's puppetry is in the style of Sesame Street, which led to some legal troubles with The Jim Henson Company, in 1999. Contents hide 1 Plot 2 Main characters 3 Episodes 4 Songs 5 Legal troubles 6 Media 6.1 Video releases 6.2 DVD releases 7 Funding 8 References 9 External links Plotedit Wimzie is a little girl monster who lives with her parents (Rousso & Graziella),grandma (Yaya),and baby brother (Bo). The basic plot was that Wimzie's friends would always come over for the day and they would play together. This usually resulted in a problem eventually that would lead to the moral of the episode. Main charactersedit (Voices listed here are for the English-language version.) Wimzie (performed by Brigitte Brideau, voiced by Sonja Ball) - The main character of the show, she is a dragon/bird hybrid with a unique appearance, with yellow-orange skin, purple hair tied in pigtails decorated in baby blue bows and red wings on the top of her head. She is five years old, and also introduces the episodes in the beginning of the series. In musical numbers, she performs a few of her solo songs which are titled "When There's A Job To Do", "Turtles", "Be Exactly Who You Are", "Something In My Head", and "I Love You". She has a baby brother named Bo. Horace possibly has a crush on her. Rousso (performed by Michel P. Ranger, voiced by Tyrone Benskin) - Wimzie's father. He is a calm dragon with orange skin and blond hair. He works as a firefighter. When not on the job, Rousso likes to relax. He's a little slow but very kind-hearted. It has been revealed that he has a sister named Alice who is also Wimzie's aunt. Graziella (performed by Michel Ledoux, voiced by Jennifer Seguin) - Wimzie's mother. She has pink skin and blond hair in a beehive hairdo. When not on the job, Graziella will spend time with children, often giving them advice. She works as a pilot and is often away from home for extended periods. She has the same voice as Doris from